BLEACH go to beach
by Chi.Lolli'girl
Summary: mungkin ini salah satu penyebab kalo orihime pergi ke heuco mundo ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenape sih orihime tuw ke heuco mundo (if you like pairing ichihime don't read it)

Nah ni fic perdana ku bagi ichiruki lover ini fic cocok bagi kamyu (klo suka klo enggak juga gak papa)

Disclaimer : BLEACH is by tite kubo but this fanfic is mine HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

X1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x11x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x

"baiklah anak-anak mulai besok kita akan libur musim panas, jadi sampai bertemu lagi" kata ochii sensei bergema di kelas i-3

Kemudian kelas pun selesai semua kembali kerumah masing-masing namun tokoh – tokoh kita masih belum kembali ke basecamp masing –masing

" hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai" seru renji tiba-tiba yang bikin se4mua nyang ada di situ kaget kecuali hitsugaya(yeah hitsugaya cool!!) en byakuya(byakuya-chiii)

"wahh, renji-san itu ide yang bagus ya kan taicho ?" saot rangiku sambil meluk-meluk hitsugaya

"teserah elo" jawab hitsugaya sambil ngelepasin pelukan nya rangiku

"gimana nih ichigo ?" Tanya renji

"ya udah gue ikut aja terserah lu pade" kata ichigo rada gak niat

"kalo gitu rukia, ikkaku, chad, ishida, orihime, momo dan kuchiki taicho ikut juga gimana ??"

"boleh" seru rukia

"eh, gue juga diajak ya?" jawab ikkaku rada bingung

"ng…" chad diem aja

"ya sudah…" ishida pasrah

"asik aku di ajak yeeaa…" teriak orihime girang

"wah, shiro-chan kita bisa main di pantai dan buat istana pasir, ya kan?" Tanya momo polos ke hitsugaya

"mmm"jawab hitsugaya sinkat (emang ntu jawaban)

"…" byakuya stay cool

"GUA KAGAK DI AJAK APE?" Tanya yumichika

"loh emang gue gak nyebut nama loe ya ?" Tanya renji

"IYA NGAPE LOE ADA MASALAH AME GUE??" jawab yumichika pake suara 8 oktaf

"iya . . . gak ada kok yumichika . . ."renji nyejawab nye pake sembunyi di balik meja (takut disemprot lagi)

"ya udah kapan kita pergi nya?"ichigo tiba-tiba nanya

"besok aja, gimana?"Tanya renji dengan mata sparkle-sparkle

"iiiyaaa te teserah loe aja"jawab ichigo rada jijik

Akhirnya semua setuju buat pergi ke pantai

TO BE CONTINUED

X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1

Chi : Nah di chapter berikutnya ada adegan ichiruki namun chi gak tau kapan bisa ngaptudet na jadi di tunggu ya oya jangan lupa review ya hehehehehehehe…

Beyyaa: eh lu bwat fic ya ?

Chi : emang napa ?

Beyyaa: ng gak papa kok hehehe…

Chi : …

REVIEW !!


	2. Chapter 2

Uwaa ternyata bisa sambung sampe chapter 2, oya makasih bwat nyang nge review chi bakal elalu memperbaiki kesalahan chi, nah kita mulai aja chapter 2 na

Uwaa ternyata bisa sambung sampe chapter 2, oya makasih bwat nyang nge review chi bakal elalu memperbaiki kesalahan chi, nah kita mulai aja chapter 2 na. . .

Disclaimer: BLEACH by tite kubo tapi fanfic ini tetap punya chi lho!

X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1

Chapter 2

"hey, ichigo bangun dong!! Kau pikir ini jam berapa ha ?"Renji triak2 ampe rukia yang ternyata masih tidur kebangun juga

"iyaa, bentar lagi…"jawab ichigo males-males

Tiba- tiba rukia nongolin kepalanya nengok siapa yang tereak-tereak ngebangunin dia yang lagi tidur di lemari nya ichigo

"renji . . ."

Tapi terlambat . . .

"HEY KAU PIKIR AKU BANGUN PAGI-PAGI BUAT APA DASAR PEMALAS !!" teriak renji

BRUUUKKK

Akhir nya teriakan renji ngebuat ichigo langsung puyeng denger suara renji yang udah kayak klakson truk dan ngebuat rukia langsung pingsan seketika (emang nya tewas apa) sekaligus jatuh dari lemari ichigo.

"lho? Eh? Rukia ?" renji bingung kok rukia udah tekapar di lantai sedangkan ichigo udah tengkurap di bawah tempat tidur (lha?)

Sementara itu . . .

"orihime kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya kan?" Tanya rangiku

"iiiyyaaa" jawab orihime yang lagi ngecoba ngebawa 2 koper gede, segede bagong (halah), soalnya mereka berniat ngeboking kamar hotel buat istirahat dan tidur 2 malem

"oya orihime-san sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat urahara saja, kan kita di suruh kumpul di shoten na urahara . . . " kata rangiku pake puppy eyes

"ba…baiklah…" kata orihime nyang udah ngos-ngosan bawa tu koper

Sementara orihime and rangiku pergi ke shoten na urahara, ichigo, rukia, and renji lagi siap-siap

"hey, renji kalo ngebangunin tuh kira-kira kek, gua udah mo bangun malah loe teriakin, nah kalo loe teriakin jangan kayak klakson truk dong, dasar" kata ichigo sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping

"yeee salah loe sendiri kagak bangun-bangun kan lebih baik gua teriakin aja biar loe bangun"kata renji yang malah marahin ichigo

"iya tapi korban loe tuh bukan Cuma gua tauk, tuh liat"kata ichigo nunjuk ke rukia yang masih keliatan pusing

"yeee, kalo rukia gua sih kagak tau"kata si renji

Ternyata si rukia yang masih setengah sadar (ha?) denger trus tiba-tiba dia bediri

"HEY, RENJI !! LOE PIKIR GUE BISA PINGSAN GARA-GARA SIAPA HAH ?" rukia langsung marahin renji

Renji langsung sembunyi di balik ichigo karena dia di semprot untuk ke 2 kalinya oleh orang yang berbeda (di chapter 1 dia di semprot ama si yumichika)

"eeh rukia aku kan gak tau… , maap deh ya?" kata renji pake mata yang udah mau nangis (heee . . . , gak kebayang gimana muka nya)

Rukia ma ichigo langsung sweatdrop liat si renji kayak begitu

"ya udah . . ." kata rukia

Tapi tiba-tiba badan nya rukia oleng karena dia masih rada pusing

" eh ?"

GREP

Ichigo langsung narik tangan rukia trus kepeluk deh...(KYAAAA D)

"Hey kalo masih pusing jangan berdiri dulu dong !!" kata ichigo

Muka rukia langsung bersemu merah begitu ichigo meluk dia

"hey, kenapa muka mu merah? Kau sakit ya?"tanya ichigo

"ti...ti...ti...tidak...kok !!"jawb rukia gagap

"hee, kau kenapa?" tanya ichigo lagi

"kan...kan... tadi...sudahku bilang aku tidak apa-apa...!!" kata rukia sambil ngelepas tangan ichigo yang di tempelin kening nya rukia

"kak ada 2 teman mu yang menunggu mu di luar"teriak yuzu sambil membuka pintu kamar ichigo

"eh ? siapa?" tanya ichigo ke yuzu

"entahlah yang satu botak yang satu kayak cewek"kata yuzu

"eh ?apa? " ichigo bertanya balik

TO BE CONTINUED

X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1

Chi : nah akhir na selesai juga chapter 2 nya

Teru : (ini adek sepupu chi): wah chi-san bwat fic ICHIRUKI ya ?

Chi : iya mang napa ?

Teru : icihime nya mana ?

Chi : entar aja kalo dah dapet ide yang pas . . .

REEVIIEEWW !!


End file.
